Falling for a Bully
by HeroesWearDresses
Summary: The Magician is in love with someone, but it hurts like hell. Is there a way to set himself free?


'S-s-stop, it hurts!' - Magician screamed in desperation, knowing too well his pleas will be dismissed. He was knocked down on the ground, shaking hands covering his face, fearing for what awaits next. He tried his best to hold back tears, because he knew too well that if they notice it, the taunting will get worse.

'What's the matter, trick boy? Feeling defeated without your magic stick? - one of the Woe Maidens scoffed at him. Even though Wick was his best friend, it didn't stop her companions from ridiculing and bullying him. They always did that without Wick present obviously. And no matter how many times Wick warned them to leave Mags alone, they never seemed to listen.

'He's so pathetic!' - jeered the Fool, his biggest rival. He stated this remark so many times, it seemed like it was an ingrained fact. Carnies watching this spectacle roared in agreement, their stares lacking empathy. There weren't many pleasurable pastimes in hell, besides tormenting sinners, so the Magician became the easiest target, though he did nothing to deserve it.

'Maggy, would you like to get it back?' - Magician heard _his_ voice, so melodious and at the same time hiding cruel intentions. He immediately blushed, as he felt him approaching and kneeling beside him. So close… he was… The main initiator of this whole madness… The person he must hate the most, yet… _his heart belonged to him._ Magician couldn't help but peek through his fingers to gaze at him. Those blue eyes… how he wished they'd look lovingly at him without revulsion, without striving to torture him and getting satisfaction out of it. Those lips… if only they'd speak affectionate words, words that expressed his genuine feelings of love. And how he wished he could kiss him… hold him… make love with him… Gosh, how unfair that is. At that moment, the Magician craved to be dead, even though he already was dead. If only he'd stopped existing… and never experience this pain again.

'Hey Mags, I asked you a question, would you like me to give you back your wand? - Scorpion asked with the grain of mischief in his voice. Magician knew he had to answer because if he didn't, things might get worse for him. He took a breath, trying his best not to give away that he's on the verge of crying.

'Y-y-yes, p-please.' - he muttered very softly. His body winced, sensing that he should prepare himself for what's about to happen. He felt the light stroke on his head. Scorpion was petting him with his own wand. Oddly, it felt good.

'Sssstop right now! - the male voice hissed loudly. It was unmistakably the Twin. He and the Wick came to rescue poor Mags. The Scorpion turned around to face them, displeased.

'You're no fun.' - he managed to say before Wick retrieved Magician's wand from his hand and snarled at him.

'Get lost!.' - then she angrily eyed the others. - 'All of you! Your perverse show is over!'

She glared at her Woe Maidens who were starting to scatter from the scene, clearly disappointed. The Magician felt strong arms lifting him up and helping him to finally stand. He couldn't remember how he walked, but a few moments later he found himself in his own tent, sitting on his familiar cot, Twin sitting beside him and Wick sitting on the ground and holding Magician's hand reassuringly. Wick was saying something but Mags was still too overwhelmed, so it was hard for him to pay attention. Suddenly, Wick left. Magician couldn't hold it anymore, he broke down. Twin hugged him. Even though he was cold-blooded, the contact gave warmth. For the first time in forever the Magician felt safe. He cried and cried, while Twin held him, though the snake-man was devastated himself seeing Maggy so upset and his anger grew for everyone involved in his torment.

'P-please, can you stay? I a-am scared t-they'll be-be back. - managed to say the Magician.

'I'll sssstay - Twin gathered him closer. - 'I won't let anyone hurt you.'

With that reassurance, the Magician slowly drifted to sleep in Twin's arms. He felt how the Twin placed a light kiss on his forehead. Somehow, for just a brief moment, the desire to die again was deaden.


End file.
